movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fathoms Below (version 5)
Today is a perfect day at sea. Seagulls are flying above an ocean while dolphins leap in and out of the water, chittering happily. Then, a pirate ship emerges from the fog, crashing the waves. The dolphins dive back into the water. Singing Musketeers: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard Heave ho Look out, lad, a mermouse be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below On top of the deck, there is a young Old English mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, blue eyes, dark red heart-shaped nose and black eyebrows, wearing a teal blue dress shirt, both a blue necktie and stockings, brown dress shoes, dark red suspenders, a black belt with a gold buckle, and navy blue knickerbockers. He also wears a light brown English cap. His name is Norman Frierson, and he is enjoying the day at sea. Next to him is a hound dog with a brown nose, wearing a red dog collar with a gold license. His name is Toby. He, too, is enjoying the weather. "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" said Norman. Toby barked in agreement as Norman sighed happily. "Perfect day to be at sea!" Leaning over the side of the ship is a slender light brown mouse, with tan markings at the muzzle, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, and green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a brown waistcoat, matching pants, and black shoes with spats over them. He also wears a brown Inverness and deerstalker cap. His name is Basil of Baker Street, Norman's butler. At the moment he does not look well, for he is green in the face. Basil: (sarcastically) "Oh yes!" said Basil, sarcastically and sickly. "Delightful!" He retches into the sea. "A fine strong wind and a following sea." said Papa Mousekewitz, one of the sailors. "King Naveen must be in a friendly-type mood." "King Naveen?" "Why, ruler of the mer-animals, lad," said Dr. David Q. Dawson, another sailor. "Thought every good sailor knew about him." "Mer-animals." scoffed Basil. "Norman, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Dr. Dawson held a fish and waved it in front of Basil. "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" He told Basil. "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live!" The fish in Dawson's hand flopped and slipped out of his hands, slapping Basil in the face numerous times before jumping back in the ocean, relieved. Singing Musketeers: Heave ho, heave ho In mysterious fathoms below! After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. 761954 Films presents The Little Mouse With the voices of Tony Anselmo Ruby Barnhill Corey Burton John Cleese John DiMaggio Charles Fleischer Gilbert Gottfried Bret Iwan Tress MacNeille Bob Newhart Maggie Roswell Will Ryan John Sturtridge Frank Welker Near the whales, one mermouse swam in the sunlight. Then four more mermice, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more mermice all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by John Sturtridge Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by Burny Mattinson Written and Directed by John Musker Ron Clements Burny Mattinson Dave Michener Inside the castle, the mermice all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs